I'm Too Young
by ashtonangel13
Summary: Bella Swan- shy, smart, beautiful. Those are the first three words most think when asked to describe her. But there is one word that nobody would ever think in a million years. Pregnant. This is the story of a single teen's struggle throughout her pregnancy with the help of her friends and family. AU AH. Rated M for mature content. HIATUS FOR NOW SORRY
1. Prologue

**I began writing this about a year ago, but some things really overtook that point in my life, so I neglected this story. I'm back now and I love where this was going, so I pulled the original and am now reposting this and editing it. This won't be a B/E story (at least, I don't think) but maybe things will change. I'm just going to let the words pour out of my fingers and hope it all works out in the end.**

* * *

I look at the little stick in my hand. I close my eyes, hoping that if I don't see it, then it isn't there. I open them again.

Yep. It's still there.

I lean my heavy body against my bathroom wall, still clutching the plastic piece of shit that will ultimately change my life forever. I let out a heavy breath and stare at the unused package of tampons under my sink. Normally, I'd hate to think of the pain that I go through that requires their use, but right now, I'm yearning to feel the cramps in my uterus. At least then I would know that my life isn't over. At least then I could still pretend to be the perfect person everybody thinks I am.

I stare at the little, pink plus-sign one last time and stand up. I walk down the stairs and out the door while still clutching the test. I jog into the brisk, morning April air and open the trash lid. Frowning, I throw the life-ruiner into the plastic trash and run back inside. I need to breathe.

Glancing at the clock, I realize that I have forty-five minutes until school. I gulp in some air and deny the truth. I run into my room and grab the nicest and tightest clothing I can wear, taking advantage of the fact that I won't be able to wear it for much longer. Jumping into my tightest skinny jeans, I stumble back into my bathroom and brush through my hair, curling it into a neat bun on top of my head. I grab my eye shadow and dust a splash of gold along my lid and line my water line. I know Alice will put me through hell with the questions about my appearance, but it's the only way I can cope right now.

Maybe if I pretend to be who I was before on the outside, I'll still be who I was on the inside as well.

I grab my forest-green sweater and throw it on along with my black studded boots. I glance at myself in the mirror. I stare at my reflection in the mirror, attempting to deny the inevitable. It'll always be there, though; in the back of my head, I know I will never forget the day I found out I was pregnant at 16.


	2. 7 Weeks

Alice immediately knew something was up the moment she saw me. She knows that I never try and look attractive unless I'm hiding something. I couldn't tell her though. Not yet. Right now, I just need to accept it myself.

"Bellllllllaaaaaa," she whined during lunch, "Please, just tell me what's wrong! I just want to help," she pouted.

"Have you ever thought that maybe sometimes I just want to look good for fuck's sakes?" I teased at her with a nervous giggle and gestured to my body.

She laughed and pinched my cheeks in a teasing way, "Aww, little Saint Bella used a naughty word. She must really be trying to hide something." She winked at me. I gulped and looked down at my lunch tray. How could I tell her? Here's my best friend, the one who's been with me through everything. The one who was with me during my parents' divorce. The one who held me while I cried myself to sleep every night after my brother died. This is my best friend who has shaped me into the person I am today, yet I haven't told her my biggest secret.

Well, my two biggest secrets.

I never told her I hooked up with Edward Mason at Lauren's Spring Break party. I never told her how rough he was with me, though in his defense he was heavily intoxicated, and I was a bit tipsy myself. I never told her how bad it hurt, though in a way I wanted it.

It was something I wanted to pretend didn't happen.

But now, that night will forever be in my mind. I received a permanent reminder of what happened, and it is currently in my uterus. At least I think. Actually, how do I even know that the test was accurate? It was the only one I could afford on such short notice.

I bet I'm not.

I might just be late, and the test was a fluke. Actually, I'm positive that's what happened. I have nothing to worry about. But, I need to be sure. Just in case.

"Bella?" Alice's sweet little voice broke me out of my reverie.

I feigned a smile, "I'll be fine, Alice. I promise." Her beautiful worrying eyes searched mine before she closed her eyes and nodded to herself, as if accepting defeat. "You can tell me anything, Bells," she sighed and leaned into my arm. "You could at least eat something, too," she indicated toward my food.

I made a slight face, "I'm honestly not hungry right now. I think I might be getting sick."

She squealed in a child-like way and backed off my arm. "Ew! You might have infected me!" I looked at her and could see her brain turning. I didn't like that look, it meant bad news.

"Oh, I doubt you can catch it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I already have a mental plan in store by the time I get home. I will just go on as normal. The only thing wrong is that I've missed my period and had a fluke test. That's all. If any other symptoms show up, I'll have the first booking for a doctor, but for now I don't want to do any unnecessary worrying. I'll just continue on as normal.

I get home and begin the normalcy.

I make dinner for me and my dad. It's simple. Baked chicken parmesan with garlic bread. I get out all of the necessary ingredients and begin the meal. As I'm in the midst of cooking, Charlie, my dad, walks in.

"Bells," he gruffs as he enters the kitchen in his police uniform. He takes off his belt and hangs up his gun next to the front door. I look down at the chicken and sniff it. I recoil in disgust.

"Hey, dad! When did you get this chicken?" I call into the living room, where I hear the game going.

"Erm, three or four days ago. Why?"

I sniff it again, "It smells weird. Should I just make the bread and leave the chicken out?"

Charlie walks into the kitchen and bends down to sniff it. "It smells really good, Bells. I think you might just be coming down with something." He felt my forehead and gruffed, "Why don't you go and lay down. I might be able to get this."

"Dad-" I began, but he interrupted with a wave of his hand. I gave him a small smile, "Just add the sauce and don't let the pasta overboil. It'll be done in about eight minutes." I turned and ran up the stairs. I threw myself on my bed and let out a groan of frustration. Why me? I grab my backpack and begrudgingly begin my homework. I can hear the sounds of food coming from my opened door and smile at the mental image of my dad attempting to cook. I let my mind wander, which is never a good thing to do. I think about my situation. I think about how naive I was just a few short weeks ago.

I didn't want to go to that party, but Alice did, and she and I don't have many other friends apart from ourselves. So, I went. I arrived at Lauren Mallory's house, dressed in a tight, blue dress that Alice picked out for me. I got several embarrassing cat-calls, one of which was followed by Mike Newton trying to grind his not-so-subtle boner on me. It wasn't a fun party, but after downing two shots and a beer, it was bearable. I began dancing on Alice and surprisingly had a good time. But then, he came.

Edward Mason.

Everything after is now just a thing in my mind that I want to forget. I remember his piercing eyes looking into mine. I can vaguely recall him not saying much, just taking my hand and leading me upstairs; nobody saw us. I remember looking at the pink comforter and knowing we were in Lauren's room. Out of everything, I remember his smell the most. It smelled like cotton and Axe along with the piercing scent of alcohol. We kissed and I could feel my body reacting to him, but I swore to myself that I would only kiss him. He threw me up against a wall and ravaged my neck in kisses and bites. I loved it.

But then, his mouth started to wander lower. I tried to push his head back up, but he nipped at my fingers. He grabbed the straps of my dress and shoved them down, exposing my breasts. My body loved how forceful he was, but my mind was screaming Stop! He grabbed and squeezed my breast before taking it in his mouth and biting down hard.

"Edward, stop," I told him. His eyes met mine and he gave me a smirk.

"You're really lucky," was all he said. And I was. I had Edward Mason sucking on my breasts, for crying out loud! But, all the same, I felt really uncomfortable, and I want nothing more than to leave. He grabbed my waist and threw me on the bed and brought my dress down around my ankles and threw it on the floor. I tried to push him off, but he convinced me otherwise.

That's all I remember. The rest was just a blur.

The next thing I know, I was waking up. I slowly sat up and cringed from the soreness. I looked down and let out an audible gasp at the blood between my legs. I remember looking around; I was alone. It was still dark, so I wobbled out the door and went home and cried for hours in the shower.

And now I'm here. I'm sitting here on my bed, worrying myself to death over something that isn't even confirmed by professionals yet.

I'm fucked.

* * *

**Okay, so I'm really bad with updating regularly, because I don't have any motivation. Please let me know you care about this story! I have a few more chapters already done, so that won't be a problem. The next one will go up in a few days I think. Thank you all for giving my story a chance, and I hope to hear from you! Let me know if you see any problems and I'll be sure to fix it.**


	3. 7 Weeks 4 days

I'm fucked.

I couldn't keep anything down- the sight of any foods made me throw up. I barely came up with the excuse that I caught the flu when my dad freaked out over me chucking up the dinner he made. He was scared I caught E-coli or something. I called my doctor and scheduled an appointment.

I'm fucked.

How am I going to tell Alice? How am I going to tell Charlie? How will I tell Edward? Will I tell Edward?

I went to the doctor after vomiting for the fourth time, knowing denial was getting me nowhere. I'm seven weeks pregnant. Seven weeks, four days to be exact. My doctor told me this with a happy smile on her face, while handing me pamphlets and talking about prenatal vitamins and making me listen to the heartbeat. She asked me many tough questions- questions I'm not even ready for yet. I can hardly walk out of the house with matching socks on my feet, and she is asking me about what type of parenting method I will be using. Jesus, lady, I just found out I've been literally and metaphorically fucked, give me a chance to breathe. She also asked me about what options I want to do with the pregnancy, and I have no idea what I should do. I can't fathom abortion, yet I can't see myself raising a kid, or giving one to some other woman to raise. I jokingly asked if there was a fourth option where she could just erase any memory of this happening, and the smile on her face vanished and told me that this was no laughing matter. She then went in depth about abortion and the emotional toll it has on parents. I don't think she got the joke.

Abortion would be easiest. In Washington, you don't need a parent's permission to get an abortion, though I'm not personally comfortable with the decision. I guess it would be fast and simple, but I would need to make my mind up about it soon. Adoption would be the most emotionally draining, I think. I don't know if I could live with the fact that I cared for a being that was a part of me for nine months just to give it away to a stranger and never see it for at least eighteen years. I don't think I could explain to future children (if I have any more) that they have a sibling out there that I seemingly didn't want. I don't think they would understand. They might be scared that I would give them up as well. Parenting would be tough as shit. I am only a junior in high-school; I want to go to college. I want to become an English teacher. I can't do that with a child. I mean, sure. I want children someday, like, in my thirties, but not as a teenager. I don't know if I can handle the poop, the crying, the lack of sleep, the puke, the poop. I can't do the whole "wake-up-every-two-hours" thing. I can't even walk in a straight line without tripping, so what will I do if I'm holding a child? I'd break it, that's what.

I lay on my bed, contemplating my decisions. I stare up at my ceiling, letting my mind drift. My hands absentmindedly drift to my stomach, caressing it. I sit up with a sudden and startling revelation: there is a child in there. Inches below my fingertips, sits a bundle of cells that will potentially turn into a human being. My human being.

I stand up and pace the floor. I think I know what I will do.

I pick up my phone and dial Alice's number. "Hey, Alice. Can I stay the night tonight?"

"Sure, Bells. Are you alright?" Her worried tone made me smile. She will always be there for me, no matter what. That's why I feel like telling her will put everything in perspective for me. "Yeah, Alice. I'll tell you everything later. Get us a nice movie to watch and I'll bring some cookies or something. Peanut butter and chocolate chip sound okay?"

I heard a giggle on the other side, "Yes! I've been dying for some cookies! I'll see you later. Love you!" I heard the line click. I sigh and smile to myself. Maybe things won't be so bad after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alice and I snuggled on her couch while watching Rise of the Guardians. We had the batch of two dozen cookies in our laps and were staring at the TV while stuffing our faces like pigs. I listened to the steady beat of Alice's heart as I cuddled against her chest. I put another cookie to my lips and watched as Jack Frost realizes other kids can see him, and then I just burst into tears.

Alice stares at me in concern, "Bella? Bella! What's wrong?"

I shake my head and start wiping the tears away from my face. "I-I don't know," I hiccough, "I guess just h-hormones," I say, hoping she assumes PMS. I blush and wipe the tear stains from my face, though the tears keep falling. Alice reaches behind her and pauses the movie, then wraps her arms around me as I sob my eyes out.

I felt very confused. I was just watching one of my favorite movies and then my stupid body decides then would be a good time to just start crying. Fuck. I need to tell her now. I stare into her eyes and many scenarios rush through my mind. I envision her getting angry and telling me to leave; I can see her distance growing along with my belly. I send a quick prayer up to whatever god is up there and hope everything turns out well. I need to get this off of my chest. "Alice, I-"

"I know, Bella," she interrupts seriously. I give her a questioning look that prompts her forward. "I know that you're pregnant."

More tears of panic and relief fall from my face, though my expression remains the same. "How?" was all I muttered.

"I've suspected since lunch a few days ago," she said with a sad smile on her face, "I was just waiting on you to tell me yourself."

I winced guiltily. "I'm so sorry," I whispered. I'm so sorry for not telling you everything, I say in my head. I deserve whatever guilt I feel, because best friends don't keep these kinds of secrets from one another.

Alice wiped a tear from my face and leaned forward and kissed my cheek. "We'll make it through this. I'll be here every step of the way with you, Bella. That's what best friends are for."

I start sobbing again, but this time in happiness. I nod at her and she envelops her small arms around me again and rubs my back to soothe me. I look up into her big grey eyes and told her everything about the past eight weeks. I told her about Edward. I told her that I never communicated with him after that night. I told her about the pain. When I tell her that I had to go to the doctor alone, she sobs with me, feeling at fault. I reassure her that I needed to do it alone, and I continue to tell her about my fear for my future, and my father's reaction, and my mother's definite judgment. I told her about the guilt.

I told her everything and she didn't judge me one bit.

She cried right along with me, because she herself felt guilt. She told me that she should have known the whole time that something was wrong. She stated that it was her fault for leaving me at Lauren's party while she went off with Jasper Hale. We both cried together. We knew that nothing would be the same as it was. Our innocence of childhood is officially over. I can sit here and watch animated movies and pretend nothing is different all I want, but sooner or later, I must face the inevitable. I'm pregnant. There is a baby inside of me. I must pay for my one mistake, and for some reason, my best friend will be there to help me every single step of the way.

After the sob-fest, Alice began her rambling, and I listened patiently. "Oh, my God. Do you know what you're going to do? I mean, you don't have to decide now, but are you playing with any options in your head? What all did the doctor tell you? When will you tell Charlie? Holy shit. Are you going to tell Edward? I'll be here for you, regardless of your decision. If you keep it, and it's a girl, I want to be the aunt. I can dress her up in the cutest dresses and paint her nails and do her hair and we can-"

"Alice!" I laughed, still feeling wetness from my cheeks, "I don't even know what I'm going to do yet. You're the first person I even fathomed of telling." I paused and let in a huge breath of air that I desperately needed in order to clear my head. "And to answer all of your questions: no, I have no clue what I'm doing. I'm not aborting, and that's all I know. Not that I'm against abortions or anything, I just don't think I can emotionally deal with it, you know? The doctor told me I'm seven weeks, and she questioned me on what I'm thinking of doing. I don't know when I will tell Charlie," I looked at her, "but, if it's not a problem, I want you to be there for me."

More tears filled her eyes, but she wiped them away and nodded, "Of course I will. What kind of friend do you think I am?" She shoved her hand against my arm and I laughed.

"As for Edward, I don't know. We didn't exactly speak to each other much. I don't even know if he remembers me." I gave a sad sigh at the future that I will have to inevitably face sooner or later.

"You know, I think everything will be okay. Like, I really do believe most people will be okay with this and understand," Alice told me with an honest gleam in her eye. She has a knack for telling me exactly what I want to hear. "I do think, though, that it would be best to tell Charlie as soon as possible. He may not understand at first, but you're going to need him to be on board for when you're further along. I'll be there for you when you tell him. Just call me, and I'll be there."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I kept thinking about the night at Alice's. About how accepting she was. Sometimes, it really hits me at random moments about how lucky I am to have a friend like her. It had been almost a week since then, and sometimes I just feel like I'm waiting on her to reach her senses and just leave me, but I knew she wouldn't.

Today, I was feeling unusually exhausted and all I wanted was a little nap, but I had chores to do around the house.

I grabbed all of my laundry along with Charlie's and carried it downstairs to the laundry room. I sort our laundry for each load and remember my conversation with Alice from the weekend previous. I let out a grateful sigh as I recall the way she handled it. I continue sorting the laundry and reach for the detergent. My hand feels nothing and I look at the place where it should be. "What the hell?" I look all around for the cleaning liquid and as I continue to not see it, my breathing starts to pick up. Tears form in my eyes as I reach for my phone.

"Bella?" Alice's concerned voice speaks through the phone

I sniffle and try to talk without my voice wavering. "Alice, I-I can't-" I cut off.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Alice asks impatiently after I trail off in order to hold back my sobs.

"I can't find the laundry detergent," I finally manage to get out.

I hear my best friend chuckle on the other line,"Do you want Tide, or Gain?"

I hiccup and mumble, "Gain, please." I hear her chuckle and say something about being right over and I hang up and lean against the wall and crumple to the floor. I put my head against my knees and think about how ridiculous I am being, but somehow I can't stop the tears. I sniffle and wipe my eyes and pout, waiting on Alice to get here. I don't have to wait long.

About fifteen minutes later, the laundry room door opens and my savior walks in. She doesn't ask questions, she just opens the cap of the detergent and pours it in the washing machine. She turns around and gives me an amused smile and holds out her hand. I take it and brush myself off and wipe my eyes. She pulls me up the stairs and lays me on the bed. "Take a nap. I'll clean for you." I start to protest, but she silenced me with a look. I give up and nod slowly and take my blanket and cocoon it around my body. I quickly pass out

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I awaken about three hours later. I stretch and look around. I'm in my room, but it's cleaner than when I fell asleep. I look at my clock. 4:56.

Aw poo. I remembered that Alice had come over and cleaned for me, but I forgot to tell her that I had to cook for Charlie. I begrudgingly get out of bed and head downstairs to start dinner, but I pause. I smell food coming from the kitchen. I hear the sound of humming and a smile breaks across my face. I continue making my way down the stairs, still cautious but a bit quicker this time. Alice is in there, making our dinner. "You know, I didn't want you to do everything for me. I could make food."

"I know," she replied, "I just wanted to." She smiled at me and shooed me away. I chuckled and ran upstairs to take a shower.

Twenty minutes later, I was blow drying my hair and the smell of chicken hits me. It smells weird, but I dismiss it as being someone else's food. I can hear the voices of Charlie and Alice talking, but not the words they are saying. My mind drifts to the conversation I will eventually have to have with my dad, and I sigh sadly. He will be so upset. I'm not even going to fathom my mother's reaction right now. I'm just going to have to wing it.

I slip my pajamas on and make my way to the kitchen. Charlie is sitting at the table, laughing at something Alice said. I slip in the chair across from him and listen to their conversation.

"So, Bells. Why is Alice here making our food?" Charlie asks.

"I got absolutely exhausted earlier, and Alice had to run and get me some laundry detergent. So, she told me to take a nap and she'd take care of everything." Charlie nodded and asked Alice where she learned how to cook. She told him that her aunt owns a restaurant in Port Angeles and that Alice used to go there all of the time when she was younger. I grab our plates and utensils and set the table. Alice sets our food on the plates and sits with us as we listen to Charlie talk about his eventful day at work while we're eating.

"-so then Michael hangs up and says 'We have another domestic dispute from the Walter's' and so I tell them 'I'll go take care of it' and I get in the car and go. But when I get there, Hunter is outside, yelling at his wife, but he's wearing her underwear!" He pauses to catch his breath from laughing and takes another bite of his food. "And Lily is there, holding that damn dog of theirs and it's doing that weird barking thing it does, but you know, it sounds like a weird dinosaur, and she's yelling something about how he broke her favorite toy. And I tell you, I did not want to ask questions about that- Hey, Bells, you alright?" He pauses, wiping the tears from his face, and looks at me in concern.

Around the middle of that conversation, my stomach started to feel weird. I'm probably making a weird face because I'm trying to hold down my dinner. "I'll, uh, be right back." I ran up the stairs and barely made it to the toilet. I puke up the day's food and flush the toilet and brush my teeth. I begrudgingly go back down to the kitchen, where my father is looking at me in concern and Alice is sitting there staring at me with a pale face and wide eyes. I silently thank the heavens that they're finished with their dinner, because I've decided now is the best time to confess.

"Hey, uh, dad? I need to talk to you. It's, uh, important," I say seriously. He looks at me with wide eyes, knowing that I'm about to tell him every father's worst fear. "I, uh," I stall, blushing and trembling in nerves. I glance at Alice and she gives me a reassuring nod. I fight back the sob that's attempting to break out of my chest. "Daddy, I'm knocked up." The sobs overtake me and I look down at my shoes in shame. Alice reaches over from her spot at the table and squeezes my hand. I hear a chair scrape against the ground and feel my dad's protective arms around my small body. He sighs into me, and I know he's disappointed.

But I also know he's going to be there for me no matter what.

* * *

**I am pretty pleased with how this turned out. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. Since I am basically writing this as it goes, your reviews will be taken into consideration as far as plot lines go. I will take pairings into consideration and what decisions will be made, etc. If you want to see some scene happen, maybe it will happen if you tell me! What do you think will happen next chapter? **


	4. 8 Weeks 4 Days

**This was a ridiculously hard chapter to write and I have no idea why, so tell me what you think about it?**

**To the guest that questioned about Haven: I love the idea of Haven, and I don't think I will give up on it, though for the time being I will only be working on this story so as to not overwhelm myself, ya feel?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters**

* * *

_8 Weeks, 4 Days_

After Charlie's rare show of emotions after I told him, we sat down in the living room and talked. Alice dismissed herself to give us privacy, and I couldn't have been more thankful. For the first time for as long as I've lived with Charlie, the TV was off so that we could both talk without having our attention divided. I was much more calm and sitting on the couch twiddling my fingers against the bottle of water in my hands. I've taken to inhaling several bottles of water a day as I find myself getting ill after every meal. I worry about getting dehydrated due to how often I vomit, so I've taken to carrying a bottle of water with me everywhere I go. I look up from my water into my father's brown eyes. His brows are furrowed in concentration and thought, and he opens his mouth to speak.

"I gotta say, I'm surprised at you, Bella. I never really thought I had to worry about this," his gruff voice tells me. I bow my head in shame as he continues, "I thought you knew all of the ways to, erm, protect yourself against… well, against this," he said, indicated towards my belly. I nod, knowing he was right, and say nothing. He awkwardly continues, "I didn't even know you were, uh, active."

I blush and wince, not wanting to say anything, but knowing I need to say something. I don't want to remain silent and have him think I'm not mature enough for this. "Dad, I, uh," I stutter, "It was a one time thing. I'm not really, er, active," I repeat back at him, causing both of our faces to erupt in flames. I continue on, huffing out a breath, "I went to a doctor about a week ago, since I didn't have definite proof, and now I guess I'm about eight and a half weeks along. I didn't want to keep this to myself for too long, because I'm really scared," I finished. I look down and breathe deeply. I look up when I hear a sigh and I see my father place a hand on his tired-looking face. I wince, knowing the stress I see there is because of me.

He leans back in his favorite chair and puts his hand down. "How in the hell am I going to break this to Renee?" he asks.

I copy his previous action and rub my face with my hand. I lean back and let out a sigh that's too heavy for someone my age. I think back to my mother, wondering how she is going to react. My parents met the summer after graduating high-school and had me a mere fifteen months later. Having me wasn't something my parents regret, it was just the age at which they had me that my mother regrets. She always wanted me to settle down and pop out kids in my thirties, if that. I imagine that her reaction will be mostly negative, but hopefully after a lot of convincing she'll be supportive of whatever decision I go through with. "Dad, you don't have to tell her. I need to be the one to do it. I'm going to stay with her anyways for a few weeks when summer starts, so I can tell her then. Don't worry about it."

He grunts and nods, accepting what I'm saying. "Have you told the father? What will you do as far as all of this goes?" he asks me with a raised eyebrow.

I groan at the questions, but know they need to be addressed. I let out a breath and reply to him, "Uh…" I stall, deciding to address the last question first. "I've been thinking about my decisions, and I'm leaning towards, um, maybe," I start tapping my foot in anticipation, wondering how he will absorb what I am about to say. "I don't think I can abort, nor can I give it up. So maybe, er, maybe I'll keep it," I mumbled to myself. "I have thought about it, and although I don't have everything figured out yet, I know that with enough support behind me I can do it. I know I'm young, but I know I can do this." I feel determination surge through me and I look up into my father's eyes and see his mustache twitch and his mouth set in a hard line. He exhales and scratches his head and then surprises me by giving me a smile.

"Bells, I'm pretty proud of you." I smile in thanks and we both take that to mean the conversation is over. He reaches out to pat my leg and turns on the television. I walk out and start on dinner, but my mind remains on the question I'm lucky he forgot about: how will I tell Edward?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_9 Weeks, 1 Day_

Over the next few days I try to keep myself occupied to get my mind off of everything. I go to school, bury myself in homework, constantly hang out with Alice, clean, read, research, and more just to avoid all of my problems. I also realize that by distracting myself, I am less likely to cry all of the time, which has really been getting on my nerves.

Charlie hasn't really said much on the pregnancy since our chat, but I have noticed him taking on a more protective demeanor, which is touching in a way. He's been trying to clean up around the house more (though I'm throwing "clean" around loosely) and he's been staying home more often when not at work instead of fishing with his pals. It's not much to some people, but I know this is him showing me that he cares, and I really do appreciate it.

Alice has already started me on some pregnancy diet and healthy eating crap, and I know she is just fussing over me, but god I just want to eat a whole box of Cheez-Its by myself in peace.

School has been a bit tough on me; not really in a "oh-god-these-classes-are-poo-get-me-outta-here" type way, but more of "I'm-pregnant-and-I'm-throwing-up-every-two-seconds" kind of way. Alice has been helpful and always keeps granola bars in her locker for me. I've come to realize that granola bars are about the only things I can stomach right now, and it's a pain in my ass.

The Thursday after telling Charlie, I stumble into Mr. Banner's class a few minutes before the bell. I go in the back and sit in my usual spot that resides next to my partner, Angela. I watch as students gradually come into the classroom. I ignore the person in the front of the classroom, as seeing him still makes me nervous and causes me to break out into a cold sweat. I mess with my hair and wait on Angela to walk through the door.

The bell rings and I let out a soft groan in frustration due to the fact that my lab partner isn't here. Mr. Banner stands at the front of his room and silences us with a wave of his hand. "So class, the end of the year is fast approaching, so today is going to be a discussion day about the long-anticipated final project!" he told us with enthusiasm. He chuckled when he was met with collective groans from the entire classroom, and I'll admit I was one of them. "I will be pairing you guys up into groups of two and your assignment is rather simple; a six page research paper. I also want a slide show to go along with it explaining your topic. You all have three weeks until it's due. This will not be an in-class assignment, so you must partner up outside of the classroom. Remember, I will take off ten points for every day that it's overdue since I want grades in by the last week of school." He hurriedly picks up a stack of papers with our rubric on it and passes it out. I take mine and read over the possible topics: something about genetics affecting homosexuality, phobias, meningitis. I snort at the topic about birth control and continue reading on. I try to ignore the weird feeling in my chest when I come across the topic of abortions and it's effect on future pregnancies.

I hear Mr. Banner clear his throat and take another look at him. I pick up my pencil and write "June 5th" at the top of my paper so as to give myself a due date. I hear the teacher start pairing us off into groups and listen for my name. I hope Angela is my partner because we both agree fairly well on everything and we're both rather smart.

"Mike Newton and Eric Yorkie," I smile to myself, knowing Eric is going to be thoroughly pissed by the end of this assignment. "Jessica Stanley and Angela Weber." I frown hearing this news since I wanted Angela to be with me instead. Oh well, at least I'm not with Jessica or Mike either. Maybe I can dodge a third bomb instead. I let my eyes wander over to the front of the class to where the dumb boy that has caused me so much stress sits. I feel my lips go down into a small frown, envying his ignorance.

"Bella Swan and Edward Mason." God dammit I always jinx myself.

I hear Mr. Banner call out the last few names and people stand up to move over to their partners to discuss the papers. I see Edward turn around and meet my eyes, daring me to move over to where he is. I cock my eyebrow, letting him know that I am frankly lazy (and too exhausted to move) and that I refuse to to get up. I indicate to the empty seat beside me and notice him chuckle to himself as he gets up and struts over to me. I clench my jaw and know that I am giving him the stink-eye as he makes his way to our table. I feel the table move as he places his body into the now-occupied chair beside me, and I turn to face him with a blank expression on my face.

He gives me an innocent smile and I cross my arms over my chest and lean back against my seat. I try to resist the urge to smack that stupid smile off of his face, and I pick up the paper we were handed and hold it up to him. "We both need to agree on a topic. One of us could find all of the information and do the slide show, and the other can write some of the paper. If whomever is on paper duty gets stuck, the other can help." I get straight to the point of the assignment so as not to have to indulge in small-talk.

He nods and we start talking about the topics. I immediately dismiss the birth control and abortion one, and he nods in agreement. We continue browsing through the topics before finally settling on the one that requires us to form or agree on a theory about where and how humans originated. Sounds easy enough I guess. I sigh and look at my phone and notice that we only have three minutes until class is dismissed. I hear someone clear their throat beside me and I look at him with a questioning expression on my face. "Yes?"

"Oh I was just wondering, if you could, can you give me your number?" He laughed to himself, probably because of the way my face was blanching. "Oh not for any personal reasons, I just need it so we can talk about the assignment outside of class?" he made the last statement sound like a question. Since I was still giving him a look that clearly said "You're out of your mind," he continued, "We won't be doing this in class, and I'll be needing to stay in contact with you if we are to do this paper on time."

I huff and realize he's right. I silently pass over my phone in defeat and he smirks and I see his fingers quickly type in his number and I notice him send a text to his phone. The frown on my face deepens as he hands it back as the bell rings. He stands up and collects his things and I'm hit with the scent from that night. I withhold the urge to vomit. He, along with the rest of the students, goes towards the door. As he reaches it he turns around and meets my eye, "Oh, and Isabella? Try and smile more. Frowning doesn't really suit you." He chuckles and leaves me to my emotions. I can't resist anymore and dart out of the room without grabbing my things and run towards the bathroom and vomit the day's food into the toilet. I wipe my eyes that have begun to tear up and think to myself, "_This is going to be a long few weeks_."

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think! Don't expect daily updates, I'm just trying to get these out ASAP before I start slacking. **

****Edit: Sorry about reposting this. I had to fix a huge error that thankfully nobody caught (or commented on). The next chapter should be up either today or tomorrow!**


	5. UPDATE

Hey guys, just a little update. I've moved and started college really far away from home, and among other things, I'm not doing too well. There's just too much going on in my life right now to put this story on the front of my list of things to do. Other stuff has happened, and I'm sorry that I wasted all of your time. I hope to come back eventually, but for now that just isn't possible. I hope to see you all soon, and I hope you are all doing okay! Again, I'm really sorry for getting your hopes up with lots of chapters, but for now I can't focus on that. When my schedule becomes easier to balance, I'll come back to you angels 3


End file.
